Captured
by TabKinesis
Summary: Ghana Hando has been captured by the Akatsuki and tortured for information. With no hope to be rescued by her comrades for years and as an act of desperation she erases everything in her mind forcing amnesia upon herself. Will the Akatsuki free her or will they fall for the new girl with amnesia? rated M for Hidan mouth and for future chapters Akatsuki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Me: Hello! This is my first fanfiction! I do hope you will be kind to me and not be hateful towards me… this girl doesn't like mean comments, if you critic this girl please be nice about it! OwO**

**Hidan: If they want to fucking diss you they are going to fucking diss you, seriously.**

**Me: Hidan don't be such a meany to this girl!**

**Hidan: ….Fucking Baka.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters or Akatsuki members **

I groaned at the splitting pain coursing through my body God surely was frowning upon me this month. That's right it's been a month since I had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki the worst part of it all was no one would come looking for me; they believed I was going to be gone for 3 years to study and train while traveling the world just fucking great isn't it?

Another groan escaped as my body twitched the unfamiliar wings I had created in a chance that I might be able to get away from the dangerous men, but it was futile, the one in the air had grabbed me and knocked me out cold. The torcher here was hard and nearly unbearable and man was I glad when Itachi's Tsukuyomi didn't work fully on me, yes it still affected me, but the pain was dulled and I never lost my mind… so they went to literal skin tearing instead.

The wings had been nailed to the wall behind me, one in each main joint, so if I even twitched them major pain would erupt into my body. Worst of all they knew the wings were not truly 'real' but a jutsu I used to place creations in my mind to reality which is pretty good but… when you place something on your body you're not use to they tend to move on their own. My right leg was for sure fractured, maybe even broken, a few fingers had been snapped, salt had been rubbed in and it burned but it was worse when they used salt water which oozed into the wounds.

An iron collar was locked tight in place around my neck with two thick chains holding it in place to the side where four more iron shackles which they only used when torturing me for information other than that my arms and legs where free not that it did me any good. Because of my Insomnia I could not sleep (not that the Akatsuki know that I can't) so I spent my nights meditating; it gave me moments where I couldn't feel anything and helped me regain composer. I know it pissed off the group that I wasn't slowly losing my mind, but I was someone who had mastery over my body, soul, and mind. No one could ever make me lose this mastery and control me.

I was brought back to reality when footsteps echoed in the hall; great another day of hell. My body tensed as each step became louder and louder till I knew they were right in front of my door and whoever it was it was someone I had not yet seen before because by now I knew Itachi's, Kisame's, Hidan's, Sasori's, and Kakuzu's steps by heart. The door creaked loudly as it opened to reveal a tall man with orange gravity defying hair, danger oozed off his body, and his eyes were a piercing purple grey with rings; I could not repress the chill that slithered down my spine.

"My name is Pein." His voice was a deep calm like one but it still didn't make me feel any better about why he is here. Those ringed eyes never left mine as I stared back with my equally unique ones amusement seem to settle into his features. "My men were right; you are unyielding." Better fucking believe it… I didn't say it out loud though…best to keep snarky remarks to myself for now.

"What do you need Pein?" I asked carefully grimacing lightly as my wings began to move on their own again. I know he noticed the sweat dripping down my brow as I kept from screaming, but there was no way in hell I would ever give this man the satisfaction of knowing it hurt like fuck.

"I just came to see how our prisoner was." It was bull and I knew it.

"Don't you mean trying to bargain for information?" I asked scoffing, his face didn't change from the small amount of amusement it had from before.

"Smart girl, we would normally use Sasori's truth poison, but he tells me you're immune to everything he has given you. Why is that?" I didn't think telling him would give him too much information besides it wouldn't be the Leaf Village I'm giving away it would be my messed up Dream Village.

"When you're being poisoned by your village you learn to get immune to it all before you die, my body just rejects anything harmful now." The look of surprise was split but I saw it.

"They have been poisoning you and you still protect them?" I scoffed lightly at his question

"The Leaf is not my original Village it is a better village that I would never betray because they care about what's happening, and do not judge for something you did not do." Venom laced my voice.

"What was wrong with your original Village?" it was a question purely from curiosity.

"Their rules, the way they are split from each other, treatment for out casts. It's all corrupted and one day if I do not die in this hole I will make it right." I did not mean to slip that last part but it didn't matter I was probably going to die anyway.

"What happened to cause your resolution?"

End of chapter 1

**Me: Pein is interested! Let's hope dear Ghana can make it! **

**Pein: I'm merely curious.**

**Me: Sure sure…**

**I love some reviews to help me feel motivated to update! And I am sorry if it is a bit short for a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello once again audience! (Sorry Tobuscus everyone that line belongs to him I just wanted to use it) today the Akatsuki will not be joining me in my narration! **

**Kisame: I'm still here shorty.**

**Me: …. *Slams frying pan over Kisame's head* NOW they will not be interrupting my narration. Wait noooooo I can't I took too much time beating Kisame… since I'm out of time here is the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

I was taken aback by his question, why did he want to know? What would he gain? Nothing really other than the sad past of my old Village; I have no family there he could threaten, he doesn't know about any of my comrades, and if he went to destroy my village he'd lose a few limbs (they are competitive that way…) Nothing seemed to be harmful in telling the man… So I did.

"My mother and father fell in love. They were of opposite sides, she was Yin and he was Yang, and in my village, that is not allowed. How dare people from the opposite side fall in love?" I growled that last bit sarcastically. "And what made it worse; they were the next head in line for leadership on their own respected sides." I took a pause to let the words sink into this man's skull which was probably thick with ego.

"Mother was pregnant with me when the counsel finally found out about their affair, from what I read my father was torn into five pieces in front of my mother, horrid really. They waited till I was born to execute my mother but she, 'got off easy' and died giving birth to me. I was kept in the dark as both sides raised me in hope that I was one or the other, since I did have the main bloodline of both and they had just murdered the only leaders left. When it was revealed that I was both, they didn't even try hiding the incident anymore." I took a long pause to see if the man named Pein would say something, when he didn't I spoke one last time. "That is why I want to bring both sides together, love who they want, bring peace to both sides. 3. They do not understand..."

"Such a strange ambition for one so young." I shrugged forgetting about the pain, till the shrug cause the nails to rip bigger holes into the wings.

"Fuck!" I shouted in pure rage. The holes where now stretched wide enough to pull my wings out so I did, blood gushed down my body, gathering in the already large puddle of blood on the ground. With the little amount of charka I had managed to save, I made one of the wings disappear, causing a little relief to spread through me, the other just plopped on the ground useless, twitching lightly as if it was dying.

"I see you have no problem with pain?" he asked a single brow raised. I couldn't help but laugh a little, sounding like a maniac. What was wrong with this man before me?

"Pein, when you've been through a month of the…Games your friends have been playing, pain doesn't register in the brain anymore. "Seriously, have you even looked at me?" It was true I had gashes down my whole body. Hidan had even used my own Kursari-Fundo on me (a chain weapon with sharp ends). My back was probably the worst since Hidan took pleasure slicing small strips of skin then yanking it off (kind of like those hang nails you pull then hate yourself for pulling) after that little luxury he'd always add a few good licks in with a whip just making a bigger mess.

"If you tell us what we need to know then this will all stop." He was calm as ever but I knew better.

"Yeah, you'll just kill me once you know." I sighed "I'm in no rush to die, I'd rather feel pain then allow you to know anything." If what I had said shocked him I'd never have known, he turned back towards the door but right before exiting left with one final sentence.

"I'll be seeing you soon Girl."

Three days has passed and no one had come in to check on me, no food or water nothing. Which I did not mind at all once my chakra got to a point where I could feed myself and drink but since I had to do that it kept me limited. It wasn't till the fourth day that I finally gave up on being rescued, so I decided to erase any memory I have of the Leaf Village anything that could be used to harm the ones I care for, even erase what the Akatsuki have done to me. I'd only keep basic information like my name, age, hobby of tea, meditation methods, any information that wasn't my powers or Village related. A blank slate…

Akatsuki POV:

"When do you think the girl will snap, un?" Deidara asked. He had not been allowed to go visit, because, one, his torture methods left the person dead before they could speak, and two from what Hidan said he had done to the girl, Deidara might feel bad for her; So Leader kept him from her.

"Well…" Kisame was in thought "She's been here for over a month now… doesn't seem like her mental state has lowered any and her physical state is battered badly, Hidan didn't you break a few bones late time you were in there?"

"Fuck yeah I did. That bitch knows how to take a beating! Seriously." Hidan was stuffing his face with this night's dinner, which was probably curry… again.

"She's immune to any poisons I give her, even the ones I just made." It seemed to irk Sasori to no end that the girl was out doing him with her own body system.

"Tobi thinks someone should go check on Girl-chan!" he exclaimed childishly "Tobi heard someone can't live long without water!" They had forgotten about that to be honest they were just trying to weaken her will without contact, food, or water.

"Maybe someone who hasn't been beating her should check on her?" Kisame suggested "I mean just as a change maybe she will loosen up with someone who is 'kinder'?" They all stare at Tobi who was jumping for joy for no reason.

"Tobi go take some water to 'Girl-chan' haven't you wanted to meet her? Un," Deidara said tossing a bottle of water at Tobi's head which landed, knocking the poor child-man to the ground.

"OOOOOWW… OK! Tobi will take the bottle to Girl-chan!" with that he took off, bottle in hand.

"Fucking idiot."

Tobi's POV:

To be honest Tobi hadn't thought the girl would be useful and he still didn't but Pein was acting as Leader for now; so he had to act as his childish self.

"Hello Girl-chan!" He threw the door open like he would as Tobi only to find the girl unconscious. Oh good he didn't have to be loud anymore. He didn't have to look long to know she was in bad shape, some of her fingers were twisted in strange directions, deep gashes littered her body, blood was pooled everywhere, some was even splattered on the walls and roof. The collar around her neck had dug into her skin leaving a large, oozy, infected cut. How was this girl even alive? No one had lasted this long in a hole like this.

"Girl-chan? Time to wake up…" he gently nudged her foot; her eyes snapped open fallowed quickly with a high pitch scream. Saying he was surprised was an understatement she had completely scared him for a moment… it was like she was being tortured all over again that split second.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed even louder if possible, tears gushed down her cheeks, "Please!" her wailing hurt his ears and it even tugged at his heart a little.

It didn't take long for Itachi to burst in, with the rest of the group not far behind. With a quick glance of his sharingan, the girl fell into a pitiful heap on the ground. Everyone stared at her, before wondering why the girl had snapped to that extent.

"Tobi, what happened?" Itachi addressed him, a glint of anger deep in his eyes.

"Tobi doesn't know what happened! One moment Girl-chan is asleep the next screaming like Deidara-sempai does when you call him a girl!"

"I AM NOT A GIRL, un!" point proven…

"I'll inform Leader-sama," Itachi walked out while the rest of the Akatsuki were left with the girl. Tears were still leaking from her unconscious eyes, her body twitched violently. Tobi didn't know what to do at the moment but maybe healing her would be the best option before she woke up again and destroyed their ears.

"Kakuzu-san! Tobi thinks you should heal Girl-chan! So Girl-chan doesn't scream again!" he squealed long over the embarrassment of acting like this inner child.

"The idiot is right, un," Deidara said rolling the girl over to get a better look at her wounds "Dude, didn't you fucks heal her so she didn't die in the interrogation?" the words began to echo in the silent room. No, they didn't because they needed her to break…

**Me: This girl is so sad! She has too many story ideas for one's mind! Well anyway I hope to get reviews and remember to be kind to this young girl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone to the Kinesis channel! This is my third chapter to the Captured let's see how the Akatsuki react to her now very evident condition! **

**Shout out to all the people who have reviewed. I love you and hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters or Akatsuki members if I did, they would be alive and well.**

Chapter 3

The room was deathly silent as Kakuzu worked on the girl, her wounds were deep and the worst were the multiple hits to her back from a Kursari-Fundo that had been found on her when she first captured. It seemed the medal tip had reached past the skin to the bone. No one had bothered sealing the wounds, so when her back was placed against the bacteria covered walls it had become black and rotten with infection. Sweat glinted on her forehead from fever most likely and her body began to tremble as if she were freezing.

Deidara cringed lightly at the work of his fellow comrades; no one had even cared to check her wounds… had she purposely fooled them into thinking she was fine or did the others just ignore her? Tobi was the most impressed by her survival, not only has she been whipped and beaten, but she was also under intense genjutsu from Itachi from time to time. Of course he knew it didn't affect her like it should have, but it was enough to cause some mental instability; yet here she was alive against all odds. A small amount of respect was created for the girl before him.

"Deidara, Sasori, help me flip her over…gently" the gruff voice of Kakuzu brought them all back to the present, the girl's back was now a raw pink color a sign of new skin but at least it looked better than its previous red and black infection tint. Her front was barely better than her back, from what they saw it looked as if someone danced on her leg with knives strapped to their feet even, her fingers twisted in directions they shouldn't be going.

"Tobi thinks Hidan-san over did it!" Said man punched Tobi

"Shut the fuck up! I was doing what that bitch of a Leader told me to do! Seriously," Hidan growled looking back at the girl, truth be told he would have preferred killing her while torturing her instead of prolonging it. Because of this he's had to do many rituals lately, to make up for what he has failed to give to Jashin-sama.

"Tobi will go get Konan-san to help Girl-chan when she wakes up because Tobi is a good boy!" Most the group waved him off without too much care; they were too busy helping Kakuzu.

Ghana's POV:

Consciousness began to come back to me slowly, the darkness surrounding me was disappearing becoming gray then a dull white before long all I could see was a blinding light. I tightened my eye lids shut to get away from the stupid light, the dark abyss hurt less. Wait where was I?

"She's awake." The voice was dull and bored, slowly I reopened my eyes the pain from before was now only a dull ache, but it still held a firm reminder to the excruciating sensation not too long ago. To get my mind away from the agonizing thoughts from before, I stared at the man next to me. My eyes met his creamy brown ones and my brain turned to complete mush as it took its time comprehending the beauty before my very eyes. Had this angel saved me? God I hope so, soon more than just his face came into view, and as reluctant as I was I had to investigate theirs as well. Glancing behind him my vision was assaulted by gorgeous men who resembled angels, especially the blonde man who looked a lot like a girl.

"Are you all angels?" I almost giggled as they looked either taken aback or amused by my comment even the red head beauty's eyes widened from his bored expression. "Only angels could have saved me from the torment a moment ago." A chuckle was heard from the tall blue skinned angel

"Do we look like angels?" he asked, looking around again I took in each face in detail, from red eyes to white hair.

"Yes, but if you're not angels…Who are you?" I asked slightly confused last I remembered I was in the Village market. "And where am I?" the bored looking man sat back as the others still looked a bit confused. Just as it looked like the blonde, girl resembling, man was going to answer, a different one with long black ebony hair and red eyes came forward.

"Before we answer you," he calmly said "Can you tell us what you last remember?" I thought for a moment just to make sure I hadn't forgotten a detail.

"Well… I was at the market trying to buy some herbs for a new kind of tea I wanted to try my hand at making before blacking out, when I woke up I felt this incredible pain like my skin had been torn off, my back burned badly, I couldn't see too well, and I couldn't move my fingers at all that's when I blacked out again," I answered while sitting up I looked down at my hands with bandages wrapped around them, it didn't take long for me to find more bandages on my torso and legs "Did you guys save me?"

"Just one more question then I'll answer yours," he had a hint of a smile "Were you at the Leaf Village market?"

"Leaf Village?" I asked extremely confused "No, I was at my Village the Dream Village. I've never been to the Leaf Village." He sighed at my answer, what was wrong? Before I could ask a smile formed on his lips, it was slight but enough to make my cheeks heat up in a blush… yeah they had to be angels, no matter what they say, they just HAVE to be.

"We did save you, we are part of a group called the Akatsuki, and we took you to our base after we saved you," He answered all my previous questions.

"Who kidnapped me? Why was I in so much pain? I don't know anything important about my village, they hate me so why take me?" Remembering all the pain made tears start bubbling over my cheeks "I didn't do anything wrong, why did it hurt so much?" the men in the room just stared at me looking unsure if they should speak.

"We do not know who hurt you or why, the place was empty when we attacked, it was a mission for us to kill any rouge ninja in the area since your headband was not slashed and you obviously were being held hostage and tortured we took you back here to heal you." The man with ebony hair was being very kind and I was glad for it. "As to why it hurt so much is because they tore your skin down to your bone as much as they could and broke many bones in the process." My body shook in repulse, why would someone go to such extents? These men…. had saved me from something so horrible!

"Do I go back to my village now?" I asked my voice gave away to my fear and disgust of what I had learned.

"No." I looked up surprised into deep red colored eyes, "We checked to see if your village had reported you missing, they had reported you rouge and have a bounty on your head now; you cannot go back or they will kill you." There was no stopping the fresh tears that began streaming down my cheeks, Chu-chan (Yin teacher) and Nyu-chan (Yang teacher) how could they?

"But…Chu-chan and Nyu-chan wouldn't do that…I'm their ward! Even if they hate me for what I am they were my teachers! How could they do that?" I ignored the snickers I heard when I mentioned the cute nicknames.

"We do not know why they did what they did." This time it was a redheaded man that answered my question. "But for now you need to stay with us." I nodded absent mindedly at the moment I didn't really care what was going on besides now I got to stay with the angel like men.

End of Chapter 3

**Me: Ok I know for sure I will have to clear something up now since you guys don't know my character… pretty much she has erased her memories from age 10 and up except for main things that she learned on her own. So she is like a 10 year old inside an 18 year old body, well… has the innocent nature of a 10 year old hence the reason why she thinks the Akatsuki are angels they 'saved' her and that innocent mind set made them her angels. At age 10 is when Chu-Chan and Nyu-Chan found out she was both Yin and Yang and had told her she was no longer welcomed into their homes. Hence why she thinks they hate her, which they do.**

**Again sorry if the chapters are a little short I'll work on making them longer!**

**Shout out to YaoiQueen10 Guess who is going to be super kind to Ghana next chapter! *evil laughter***

_**Warning chapter updates will be slower after this one for I am busy with school and will be having my wisdom teeth taken out next week. I apologize ahead of time for all who read my story and wish for quick updates, but it might be a week or two depending how busy I will be.**_

**Remember reviews are always welcome and make me wish to work harder for the ones who wish to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for taking so long 0m0 so much was going on that I didn't have time and when I did writers block smacked me in the face… but now I'm out of that rut for now thanks to some meditation and thinking over every idea I've ever had. Now without any other interruptions here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

My body jerked itself awake, the sweat that had formed on my forehead began to roll down my brow as I calmed my breathing. For the past two weeks I've been here, and every night has ended with horrible nightmares that feel so real. The first night, I had woken everyone up with a piercing scream, but when they asked me what was wrong I refused to explain. My angels didn't need to worry about me, if they did I'd become a bother to them and I didn't want to do that…they have done enough for me.

"Ghana-san," Konan's soft voice made me jump, "you were doing it again." Great… As it turns out, my powers had a mind of their own. When I'm asleep or not paying attention, Konan told me some nights I'd create weapons in my sleep. Then again other night's random objects would pop up around the base that was never there before.

"I'm sorry Konan-sama…" Her expression softened a little and she held out her hand.

"Come with me some water might help you." Yeah, some help that would be. As it turned out Konan was the 'angel' of the Akatsuki, but for some reason I never thought of her as one. Konan was always with Leader-Sama and he always referred to himself as Kami-sama… so didn't that make her more like his right hand or messenger instead of an angel? I grabbed her hand and she led me towards the kitchen. When we reached the Kitchen I was surprised to find Itachi sitting at the counter.

"Snacking on those dangos I made yesterday?" I teased halfheartedly. His head snapped up to full attention.

"What dangos?" he asked. I sighed and went to the fridge. Hidden in the back behind a few containers, was a plate full of dango. I handed the whole plate to him before getting a glass of water. The look on his face was priceless.

"Not very often someone makes dango?" I asked a little confused. I mean, why weren't dangos made here? I mean it's not like they would go to waste… not if Itachi had anything to do with it.

"No, no one knows how to make them…well." I giggled and Itachi gave one of his rare, hardly noticed smiles,

"Looks as if Konan had to go." True to what he said, when I looked around Konan was gone.

"Hey Itachi, can I ask you something?" He stared into my odd eyes waiting for me to continue with my question.

"Do you ever have really vivid nightmares?" I asked, my cheeks reddened into a blush, it was embarrassing to admit that I was scared of dreams.

"No I do not," he answered smoothly, he was silent for a moment before he continued, "Does this have anything to do with why you were upset the first night?" I looked away, ashamed that it was true. I had horrible nightmares and each morning I'd wake up tired, it was like something had been taking my energy all night.

"I'm sorry Itachi-San." When I stood to leave his hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back.

"If you would allow it maybe tomorrow night Sasori and I can do a sleep observation on you. To see what is wrong with you." The idea sounded a bit odd, but maybe, just maybe, they could find out what is bothering me.

In the morning, Itachi and I informed Sasori our plan and he agreed saying he was tired of seeing shadows lurking around the base at night. We had planned to keep it secret but that ended once Tobi found out and screamed it throughout the base. That boy could never keep a secret…

"So you're getting all fucked up and worried because of stupid fucking dreams?" Hidan asked rather rudely. Ever since he had spoken I dropped him from angel status to 'fallen' angel meaning the man could do good, he just didn't feel like it.

"Yes Hidan, maybe you haven't noticed but weird noises and things happen at night ever since she came here," Kakuzu growled to the religious man "But since you sleep like the dead you'd never notice something important like that."

"Oh fuck you miser!" The two continued to fight, making me roll my eyes. Patterns had become clear very fast in my short time here. Tobi always bothered the girly looking blonde man, also known as Deidara, while Sasori always had fights with Deidara. Kisame was hardly ever here and when he was he was with Itachi or training. Hidan was always talking about his religion and fought with Kakuzu who was always counting money…or fighting with Hidan. These were pretty much everyday activities. It was rare if it didn't happen. So far there had only been one peaceful day… when Pein sent them all besides Itachi on a mission.

"Ghana-Chan!" Tobi cooed after tackling me, "Tell Tobi what you dream of?" He pulled me with him toward the couch. By now I was use to him dragging me about, but being placed in his lap was new I felt like a child.

"Tobi, I'd rather not speak of them…" He nuzzled his masked face into my neck.

"Pretty please! Tobi wants to know!" His pleading voice made my resistance drop, damn him and his cuteness.

"Each is different in its own way, but the landscape is always the same, it's a foggy forest scene. Sometimes the sun is up, but it looks like it is clouded over, or it's completely dark with only a full moon to light up the area, but the fog is always there." All the members were listening to me speak now. They had all been wondering about the nightmares.

"I'm running deeper into the forest and I know something is chasing me, but I don't know what it is, all I know is when it growls it makes my bones shake and when I saw its eyes my blood would run cold. As I'm running, I can feel the ground tremor as it comes after me, voices speak to me, but I don't understand what they are saying. I can feel their evil intentions pricking at my skin. Other creatures begin to chase me as well, ones that I have never seen before and could only have been from hell itself. I can see them though, and they do not scare me as much as the creature that has been chasing me from the very beginning. Each nightmare ends differently but I will tell you of last nights…"

They were all staring intently at me now. "Soon my lungs begin to burn, and the smaller creatures are clawing at my skin before long one grabs my leg causing me to trip. Frantic, I try to crawl away but its claws are digging into my leg… then the bigger creature is there its roar made all the other inferior creatures run away. My legs are burning and muscles are aching but even if I wanted to I could not run. I turn around hoping to find a way to escape but the hell beast is right over my body, I still cannot see the abomination clearly it's a dark black mass, only its beady black eyes and its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth were visible. Flesh was stuck in the gaps of its teeth and its breath was rotting, I was in awe and fearful at the same time, I couldn't stop staring till I felt something tearing into my body each tear made me weaker… when I wake up I always feel like I have been drained of everything. I'm sweating like all the running I had been doing really happened and my arms burn were I was clawed at."

They all were silent. Tobi had stopped nuzzling into my neck. It was Deidara who broke the silence.

"Do some of the smaller creatures have wings, un?" he asked timidly and I nodded.

"Konan says I summon weapons when I sleep. I sometimes wish for weapons when I'm sleeping so I guess I'm creating them when I'm out." Hidan burst out laughing.

"Your dreams are not that scary! I bet I could fucking go through your dream and not even fucking worry!" Kakuzu smacked him on the back of the head.

"The point isn't the dream the point is why she is so threatened to the point of summoning weapons! If you are so threatened by something that you know isn't real then there has got to be a reason behind the fear." Hidan just grunted and flipped his partner off before turning his attention back on me.

"Why does it fucking scare you?" he asked, the aloofness of his question told me that he didn't really care to hear the answer.

"Because it's so REAL, the pain, the adrenaline, even the muscle cramps from running… it's all so real. I'm afraid that I might never wake up one night." Sasori gained everyone's attention.

"We won't know until we check your vitals and brain activity as you sleep. If it's something to worry about, we'll know." Yeah, Sasori was right! There's nothing to worry about…..right?

Time passed slowly throughout the rest of the day and as each minute went by I became more and more afraid to the point my hands were shaking… by now it was beginning to seem like paranoia now.

"Calm yourself Ghana," Itachi's voice made me jump, when had he gotten here? "The more you fret the more your body will tense up, if that happens it will be nearly impossible for you to sleep."

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun… I just keep…feeling the dread from the nightmares, like something is telling me going to sleep is a bad idea." He didn't say anything only stared at me the more I looked into his eyes the more I kept hearing the whispers from the vivid dreams. Without warning a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist making me squeak in surprise, Itachi was now hugging me tightly his sweet fragrance invaded my senses and the warmth from his body calmed my trembling body.

"I won't let anything hurt you, if I must I will wake you if it gets bad." He murmured, his soothing voice reached into the pit of my fears slowly vanquishing them.

"I hate to ruin this moment…" Sasori didn't sound like he meant what he said… "But it's time."

**So remember at the beginning Ghana mentions she doesn't sleep? Well this is explaining why :P I know I said she kept her "meditation methods" but it doesn't mean she'd remember why she needed them… since she did erased all the memories of her powers… hint hint… **

**Thank you all for being patient when it comes to my updates I know they are slow but I am trying to get better at keeping up! **

**Remember to review they always help and keep it nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello everyone! I swear I am not abandoning this story ever as I've said before I get busy and lately life has just sort of spit in my face a bunch. Anyway here is the next chapter! And yes I deleted the authors note there was no use for it anymore.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sasori's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Itachi was never one for showing emotions yet he hugged Ghana. What the hell is wrong with him? Sure she was cute when she was cooking; always dancing or humming without realizing it, or when she made tea, the look of concentration she has…. Oh Kami why would I even notice these things?

"Sasori, I think she is asleep now," the Uchiha said bringing me out of thought. I shouldn't be worried about this at the present moment, I should be trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"You think?" I growled, a bit annoyed by his lack of information.

"Well her brain activity is still the same, but she is out cold." That is odd… unless she is having a lucid dream.

"Are her eyes open?" Itachi shook his head. Well that opted out lucid type dreams… great. All we could do now was watch. Luckily, it didn't take long before she began twisting and groaning in protest, and, just as Konan had spoken of, objects began to form around her.

"Ghana can you hear me?" Itachi asked. She didn't answer, but perspiration began to form over her body and her breaths became short and labored.

"I bet she is running right now," I said, more to myself than to the Uchiha. If it got any worse we would need to wake her up.

"No…" I looked up from the monitors at Ghana, unsure if I heard her speak "No…Go away…" she cried softly. What was happening?

"Should we wake her?" The normally stoic Itachi was now slightly worried. I had to admit, I was as well. It only got worse as I began to see claw-like indents on her skin

"Yes, it's time to save her from the beast." I approached her slowly making sure none of the forming objects would harm me, but when I touched her skin everything changed, as in, I was on the ground now…

"What the hell?"

**Ghana's POV:**

This dream had been the worse one yet! Not only where the creatures now more lifelike then ever before, but they now had skin to cover their once mist like bodies! Kami they were disgusting! Their heads looked more like skulls with no eyes and they had razor sharp daggers jutting from their lipless mouths. Their front appendages were longer then the back and had two very sharp claws adoring what I think were fingers. Their agile-like bodies made them hellishly fast (future predator from primeval). How I stayed out of their reach was a mystery, but like always they never got in the way of the master… the big beast.

"Ghana can you hear me?" the voice was faint but there was no mistake, it was Itachi.

"No! I can't hear you! Go Away!" I cried desperately hoping he hadn't found his way into my dream. This place, I know what it does now… why I have been bothered by sleeping. Without any more thought I continued running. Whatever I did, I knew I couldn't stop. I had to get out of here. Please Kami don't let them touch me while I'm in this state!

'POW!' I collided with something hard. Great, I bet one of the mini beasts did this.

"What the hell?" I heard from below. Looking down I found what I sure as hell had just asked Kami NOT to do.

"Sasori! No, No, No! I told you idiots to get away!" I growled loudly

"This isn't a dream! When I popped up here the big creature spoke to me, it's a jutsu Sasori, a flipping jutsu, that KILLS when casted and it's casts itself on me when I sleep!" Sasori's face was still holding its confused expression (which is so not normal) a shocked angel is never good.

"Come on keep running and DON'T stop for anything." I grabbed his wrist and tugged it hard forcing him to his feet, we continued to run without stopping. It didn't take long for me to begin to tire again, but this time Sasori lifted me into his arms. At first I was tempted to tell him to put me down, but when the cries of the beast caught my ear I figured my angel's nice…warm… comfortable arms were better.

"What are these things?" I blushed at his question, I had found out what they were not long ago and it was rather scary to me I could already feel the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"This world is real, but …um, inside me. The c-c-creatures are the inner evils within me *hic* I woke up here and…that beast spoke to me w-wondering why I was coming here so often, when I went to answer b- *sniffs* by telling it a-about my amnesia it's like the beast re*hic*ad my mind saying that if I kept going to sleep I would soon die from my own j-j-jutsu!" I didn't know if he could understand my incoherent babbles with me crying so much but at least I was able to answer.

"…..Don't worry we will get out of here." I didn't miss the worry lining his words. How strange coming from my bored angel. I sniffed a few more times trying to clear the tears and fear that racked my body, what was wrong with me?! I'm not a child, just because I had amnesia doesn't give me the right to cling to any of the group for help, I had a chance of surviving but if what the monster said is true…. Sasori had no chance of living not unless I woke up.

"Pinch me!" I demanded hoping to Kami it would help and if he curses me then may Jashin give me better luck! He hesitated, but in the end pinched the shit (Hidan is rubbing off on her) out of my arm.

"That hurt! Why didn't I wake up?" I asked. Sasori sighed.

"Because this is real," was his only answer. Great, now I look and sound like an idiot glad Itachi can't see this!

"Put me down Sasori."

"No."

"But Sasori-San when I die by the beast I always wake up." I waited for his answer, but he seemed to be just ignoring me.

"It's the only way out, someone must die, I'm the only one that can survive more than one time!" He grunted in acknowledgment, but still held me tight against his chest as he ran through the thick fog, each new tree looked like the one before, the rocks and bushes also repeated. Man this world was rather boring. Sighing ,I relaxed into his arms more, he'd get tired soon no one can go forever.

Oh how was I wrong! It has been close to an hour or maybe even two yet still he continued through the forest. How was that possible?

"Ghana!" he snapped, "I asked you a question!"

"What did you say?" I asked, my cheeks flushing deep red at my lack of attention.

"I asked how this creature kills," he repeated

"Um… claws… always with its claws in the gut," I answered timidly. I guess he figured out there was no way out unless I died. He looked down at me with a calculating look, probably wondering the best way to get rid of me no doubt. The thought saddened me a little, but knowing it had to be done, I pushed the feeling out of my mind.

"Stay out of the way." Huh? What did he mean? Suddenly the air was my only friend as I flew out of his arms. Purely out of reflex, I twisted my body so I would at least land on my hands and knees. I could only watch as the man that once saved my life, was now running towards the large, still bodiless, creature. No! He can't die on my behalf why didn't he just throw me towards it like a good smart man! My body trembling in fear as the creature closed in on Sasori. I had to do something, anything. Think idiot! Do something you can't let him die!

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"This is MY jutsu! Do as you're told, GO AWAY! He is not an enemy, I am NOT an enemy!" The beast halted and roared loudly as my order echoed through the forest, but I couldn't back down. Not when my own creation was challenging me for power, I locked onto its black orbs as if daring it to defy me.

"Do not let this happen again." Goosebumps covered my flesh as it growled, "Do not sleep!" Not likely…

Slowly, it turned away and the forest scene began to melt. I was in a different room now, darker then before but right now my only worry was Sasori.

"Sasori-san?" My feet acted on their own accord as I began running throughout the base. Sasori had to be ok! Luckily for me, Tobi came into view. At least now he could point me in the right direction.

"Tobi-kun, be a really good boy for me and tell me where Sasori might be." Tobi grabbed my hand in a blink of an eye before running off squealing with delight. What an odd boy.

"Tobi knows where Sasori is! Ghana-chan and Sasori-san have been asleep for two days! Tobi is so happy you are back Ghana!" What did he mean? It couldn't have been that long.

"Two days? Are you sure Tobi it hardly felt like a day…?"

"Yep, yep, Tobi is sure it was two days, everyone is worried and Hidan hasn't stopped praying to Jashin since the first day passed. He kept saying something along the lines that you were the only thing entertaining around here and would suck if you died. Of course, Tobi wouldn't use all the naughty words Hidan uses hehe." Oddly, I was touched my group of saviors cared so much about me even though… no what the elders told me was not true, I do have people that care for me and I will cherish them till I die.

"Thank you," I whispered too low for Tobi to hear, he turned the next corner to reveal the rest of the Akatsuki. Each and every face had its own sign of relief even Pein, the almighty 'Kami' looked a little happy to see me. But right now Sasori was all that mattered, he was in a jutsu and could have received unknown damage for all I knew.

"Sasori-san?" I questioned. Their expressions made my heart drop why did they look sad?

"Where is Sasori?" my voice cracked as tears blurred my vision this was my entire fault, if only I had realized sooner the damage I was doing. A gentle warm hand slid into my trembling one and guided me through the crowd to the room where Sasori was at; there he laid his normal stoic features were now softened.

"Itachi…" I whispered knowing it had been he who led me here, "how much longer do you think he will sleep?"

"I don't know," he answered, without thought I let go of his hand and crawled into the bed next to Sasori if he is going to suffer I will be right next to him the whole time as he was in my nightmares.

**Well that's the end of this Chapter! Next Chapter I will be explaining what the Jutsu is… and you will be guessing what the side effects are for Ghana. No powerful jutsu can be used without a bad side effect to follow. Any way each of the next chapters will probably be how she bonds with each of the Akatsuki members some will be attracted to her and some will only view her as a friend/sibling like or even as a child. And a hint about next chapter it's about Sasori.**

**B/N: Hello, I'm Lexi, TabKinesis's beta (yes, this is a beta note). I just want to say that I really enjoying beta-ing her story. I think she is a very talented author with original ideas and I hope everyone enjoys her story as much as I do. That is all. =)**


End file.
